Shattered
by QueenAisha
Summary: COMPLETE Misaki is sent to boarding school for her high grades. All is well untill nightime,when an unspeakable crime is commited in her room. Will she ever tell and will anyone ever help her?
1. please don't

Disclaimer: I don't own angelic layer. Or this idea. I read in a book called 'Shiver' by Lisa Jackson but I am changing it a little.

Misaki whimpered in her bed. She could feel him watching her. Hear his footsteps walking over to her. He kneeled next to her bed and she felt his breath, hot, wanting, seductive. She bit back a cry and he swiftly yanked the blankets away.

"Please don't" she cried as she felt his arms running down her side and touch her leg. He smirked and continues to stroke her leg softly "Don't what?" he said and kissed her ear. _Don't touch me _she thought, not being able to get the words out of her mouth. _Don't pull me close to you. Don't make me touch you. Don't take my clothes away from me. Don't tell me I'm beautiful. Don't make me want you. Don't say you love me._ She cried unable to stop herself "Please just go away."

"Now, now, Misa-chan," she cringed. She hated when he used that nick name. It sent unwanted feelings of arousal through her body. She curled up tightly hoping to keep him from touching her. "We both know you don't want that." he pulled her arms away from he curled form and made her look at him. "You want me to stay."

she let out a long mewling cry hoping this was just a bad dream. Hoping she was really back home with her mother and her friends. That she wasn't in this accursed boarding school."No." she whimpered "let me go. I wanna go home...I don't wanna be here."

"Shh." he whispered against her lips "you're lying to yourself Misaki." he laid her down and crawled on top of her. "It's a sin to lie my dear." he nuzzled her neck softly making her squirm and plea for him to leave. "I can't do that." he told her , pinning her down and forcing her legs apart. "You're a bad girl Misaki." he pulled down the dark blue shorts she was wearing and stroked her inner thigh. "And now you must be punished."

"NO!!!!" she screamed. But her cries fell on deaf ears and her whimpering and moaning melted into the hot night as her wold began to shatter.

A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter. R&R and I'll update later.


	2. Safe for now

Disclaimer: I don't Own angelic layer or shiver.

Misaki woke up the next morning to someone pounding in her bedroom door "Misaki?" a female voice with a slight southern accent said "You okay?" _no_ Misaki thought sadly as she looked around the room. The window was closed and the curtains were drawn shut tightly. The blankets were almost all the way off of the bed and Misaki was laying in the bed naked.. _It happened again_. She felt sick. The pounding on the door grew louder "Misaki!" the voice on the other side of the door nearly yelled. "Open the door or I'll bust it in!"

Misaki got up and pulled the sheets off of the bed, kicking them underneath it. She did the same with her clothes and quickly put on a bathrobe. "I'm coming Erin!" Misaki said and hid all evidence of what happened last night.

"Speed it up!" said a different voice "Just a second Tam!" Misaki responded. After safely hiding everything in her room and making a mental note to burn it later, she opened the door to reveal her two best girl friends at Virtue boarding school, Erin Baker and Tamilla Delacroix.

Red haired, green eyed Erin was loud and free spirited. Slightly older than Misaki and taller, she was always finding something fun for the three of them to do, and constantly getting them in trouble. Black haired, brown eyed Tamilla was quiet and well behaved. She was and A student and was always finding a way to get the three of them out of trouble. She was a little younger than Misaki and smaller.

"What happened?" Tamilla asked "we heard you crying last night." she followed Erin as she walked into Misakis's room. Erin looked around and saw Misaki's blankets gone ant looked at Misaki "I had a stomach bug." Misaki answered. "I threw up in the blanket and..."

"Okay I get it!" Erin yelled. Tamilla started to smooth out Misaki's messy hair. "What happened?" she asked "you have a boyfriend in here last night?"

Misaki looked at Tamilla and glared. "That's not funny." she said lowly, Tamilla stopped smoothing down her hair and quietly apologized.

"You're grumpy today." Erin told Misaki. "You sure you're okay?" Misaki shook her head "Maybe Tam and I should take turns staying here with you today."

"No, I don't want you two to miss your classes." Erin just waved her hand as Tamilla started to straighten up the room. "Don't worry 'bout it." Erin assured Misaki. "You just take a shower and get back into bed. Tammy and I will take care of you."

"But-" Misaki started to protest as her friends pushed her towards her bathroom. "No if's and's or but's Misaki." Tamilla said pushing Misaki into the bathroom with a clean nightgown. "You need to rest."

Misaki looked down and her feet "I suppose so." she mumbled, she didn't actually get much sleep last night. She looked at Tamilla and Erin, smiling. "What would I do with out you two?" she asked.

"You'd go to class and would be as sick as a dog." Erin answered, she and Tamilla giggled.

In Tokyo:

Hatoko Kobayashi was in her room counting her money. Misaki's birthday was two months away and she wanted to get her a great gift. "My gift will be the best," she told her angel, Suzuka "And we'll get something for Hikaru too." she really hoped whatever she got made Misaki happy. For some reason, she felt like Misaki really needed cheering up.

At Virtue Boarding school:

Tamilla went to hers, Misaki's, and Erin's classes to get their homework. She had one last stop to make and that was at Misaki's world history class. She knocked on the door and the professor told her to come in. "Hello Professor Gryphon." she said politely to him "I need Miss Suzuhara's homework for today."

He handed it to her and asked "Where is Miss Suzuhara today? Playing hooky?" Tamilla shook her head "she's sick, Miss Baker and I are taking care of her in her room." The professors eyes never left his computer and he asked what was wrong "Stomach flu it seems...she'll be fine."

He nodded and let her leave.

Tamilla walked down the hallway back to Misaki's room, singing softly to herself as she danced a little down the hallways, unaware of the eyes watching her until she got to Misaki's room. "Hey Tam." Erin said, lighting a fire in the small fireplace in Misaki's room, to keep the room warm for her ill friend. How Misaki got the room with the fireplace was still beyond her. "You get everything?" Tamilla nodded and separated their work for them to do together.

Misaki sat in her tub soaking and relaxing. She listened to Tamilla and Erin talking, and remembered the day she met them both.

Flashback:

Misaki stepped out of her mothers car she rented at the airport. She went to the trunk and took out her bags, ecstatic about her new school year. "Now remember," Shuko said to her daughter, "Call me at least every weekend. I'd like you to call me everyday but I know you won't have time to do that."

Misaki listened in as much as she could but found it difficult. She and Shuko were walking up the stairs of the boarding school when a woman with blonde hair stopped them and looked at Misaki and Shuko. "I take you are mother and daughter." she said and they both nodded. "And you are dropping her off?" another nod. "Well then you have to go," she said to Shuko. "Parent's are not allowed to accompany their children in on the first day.

Shuko looked shocked "Why not?" she asked pulling Misaki close to her. "Because," the blonde woman said gently pulling Misaki over to her. "It makes children to dependent on paternal attention. Here at Virtue, she'll have to learn to take care of herself."

"But she's my little girl!" Shuko snapped. "She's never even been out of Japan and you expect me to leave her here?!"

Misaki held her mothers hand and looked up at her with a small smile. "Don't worry mom." she said hugging her. "I'll be coming home soon anyway. I'll be alright." Shuko smiled and ruffled her daughters short hair. "Okay," she said quietly. "I'll take your word for it. Just call me when you get settled and if you need anything." Misaki nodded and she and her mom hugged for the last time in a while.

"Bye mom." Misaki said as her mother got back into the car, then turned to face the blonde woman. "I'm Misaki Suzuhara." she said to her. "Hello Misaki, you may call me Ms. Clark, I am the vice principal here." Ms. Clark lead Misaki into the school. "The children here are very well behaved, so I doubt you will have any trouble. And if you do, let me know."

"Yes Ms. Clark." Misaki said walking beside Ms. Clark and carrying her bags. "Good girl," Ms. Clark said patting Misaki's head. "Now, go to administrations office, give them your name, and they will tell you where your dorm is." "Yes Ms. Clark." Misaki said again and Ms. Clark smiled and walked off to handle something.

Misaki did as Ms. Clark told her and was assigned to room 307. While looking around the room she bumped into another girl and they both fell backwards. Misaki quickly sat up on her knees and apologized. "It's no problem girly." said the other girl as she stood and helped Misaki up "My name's Erin." she said smiling "Erin Cornelia Baker." she held out her hand but Misaki bowed. "I'm Misaki Kairi Suzuhara." (A/N: I don't know if Misaki has a middle name so I made this up.) Erin looked confused. "Why did you bow?" she asked. Misaki looked at her and explained it was out of courtesy.

"So," Erin said walking beside Misaki, helping her carry her bags. "Where did you say you were from girly?" Misaki looked around for room 307 and said that she was from Japan. "What room are you looking for?" "Room 307." Misaki answered and a big grin spread across Erin's face. "We're neighbors then!" she said enthusiastically. "I'm in room 306." she smiled and quickly led Misaki down a hallways were the room's were all numbered in 300's

"Here we are." she said stopping in front os a door labeled 307. She pointed to the left to room 306 "And I'm in here if ya need me." Misaki nodded and thanked Erin. She was starting to like Virtue already.

"Umm." said a voice from behind Misaki. She and Erin turned to face a smaller girl with dark hair. "Hello." she said softly. "I didn't know anyone was moving in here." Misaki and Erin nodded and introduced themselves. "I'm Tamilla Kimberly Delacroix."

"Nice to meet you Tamilla." Misaki said shaking the smaller girls hand. Erin leaned against her door and smiled at Tamilla. "I'll call you 'Tam' or 'Tammy', I think it suits you." Tamilla blushed and nodded.

Flashback ends:

That's how Misaki met Tam and Erin. They were like sisters to her, even though they were from three completely different worlds. Erin had lived with her parents and brother her whole live in Springfield Tennessee. She got sent here for good grades and good behavior in school.

Misaki lived with her grandparents and aunt for most of her life in Wakayama and then Tokyo. She got sent here for good grades as well, being the highest in her class.

Tamilla lived in a wealthy family with her father and twin sisters after her mother committed suicide. She didn't have the highest grades at first but was sent here after her father bribed the headmaster to admit her.

"Misaki." Tamilla said lightly tapping the bathroom door. "Are you okay dear?" she sounded worried. "I'll be out in a second Tam." Misaki answered stepping out of the tub. "Alright." Tamilla said with relief in her voice.

Misaki sat in her bed again watching tv with Tam and Erin who were supposed to be helping her do homework but they were supposedly "taking a break." but she didn't mind. It was these quiet moment with them she liked more.

"Tam, Erin?" she asked and them looked at her. "Can you two stay here tonight...just incase I get sick again." She knew if they stayed that he wouldn't come tonight. "Sure kiddo." Erin said ruffling Misakis hair. "Okay." Tamilla said moving closer to Misaki and hugging her.

Misaki smiled feeling relaxed. She was safe...for now at least. She couldn't handle it again. She was still in too much pain. But she didn't mind. She was safe now.

A/N: That took me too long to write :P. R&R please.


	3. What Erin Knows

Disclaimer: I don't Own angelic layer or shiver.

Misaki woke up with Erin holding her protectively and Tamilla using her as a pillow. She smiled and ruffled Tamilla's hair before looking at the clock. "Go back to sleep."Misaki looked down and saw Tamilla looking up at her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

"No," Tamilla answered. "But it's Saturday, go back to sleep."

Misaki nodded and drifted off again. Tamilla followed shortly after.

-----------------------

Back in Tokyo:

Hatoko walked with Ojiro Mihara to the mall. "Do you know what you're getting?" he asked her.

"No," she answered. "I haven't decided yet. But I figured you could help me since you are her boyfriend." that statement would have stopped anyone else dead in their tracks. But Ojiro was used to Hatoko's remarks by now.

"I supposed you're right Hatoko." he told her. "And maybe you can also help me, since you are her best friend."

"Okay." Hatoko said and walked beside Ojiro the rest of the way to the mall to pick out Misaki's birthday presents.

-----------------------------------

Back at the boarding school:

Erin, Misaki, and Tamilla woke up and decided to sneak out for breakfast today.

"Feeling better?" Tamilla asked walking beside Misaki.

Walking still hurt a little and the thought of what happed to her still made her feel sick, disgusted, and scared. "Lots," she lied.

Erin remained silent during the walk. She knew something was up. There was something going on with Misaki. Something bad.

Flashback:

Erin cleaned the room a little while Tamilla was out getting homework. As she made up the bed, something touched her foot. She kneeled beside the bed and looked under in _what is this?_ She thought pulling out a bed sheet. Wrapped up in them was a pair of dark blue shorts that had been ripped.

She shook the sheets and nearly vomited when she finally figured out what was covering them. _Oh god. _She panicked. _I would expect this out of someone like Sinclair, Joyce... even me... but never Misaki._

She shook her head and quickly threw everything back under the bed where it originally was and made her way over to the fire place.

The door opened, she jumped and looked up at Tamilla. "Hey Tam." she said lit a fire. What was she going to do about Misaki?

Flashback ends:

Erin looked at Misaki as she ate. She didn't seem to have much of an appetite, neither did Erin but Tamilla sure did. She was inhaling her food. For such a little person she was eating a lot. "Rar ooo fwoo ohay?" Tamilla asked with her mouth full.

"What?" Misaki and Erin asked in unison.

Tamilla chewed and swallowed her food. "Are you two okay?" she cleared up.

Erin nodded. "I'll be fine Tam."

Misaki shrugged. "I don't feel so hungry... I feel kind of sick."

"Are you pregnant?" Erin asked her. Tamilla started to choke. Misaki looked shocked.

"W-what?" she asked.

Erin asked again, slowly. "Are...you...with...child...?"

"No!" Misaki shrieked. "Definitely not! I have never...!"

"Cut the Crap Misaki!" Erin yelled. "I found what you hid under your bed." she whispered. "So who is he?"

"You were snooping around in my room?!"

Tamilla looked at them, wondering if she could help out. But she didn't even know what they were talking about. She was sadly naive

"No!" Erin told her "I found it by accident. And it's a good thing I did."

Misaki picked up her bag and shook her head. "That's what you think." she said and ran off.

He watched her run. She has tears streaming down her beautiful face. He would personally make the Baker girl pay for hurting her. He loved her too much to let anyone hurt her, why couldn't she see that? Why couldn't she return those feelings? He'd make her realize how she really felt. He'd make her love him no matter what. He had a feeling she would be alone in her room tonight, and she would need a little company.

---------------------

Later than night:

Misaki couldn't sleep so she sat at her window. She heard the door open. "Go away Erin." she said.

"I'm not Erin." said a voice from behind her.

She stiffened up as she felt hands on her shoulders. "T-than...than please be Tamilla." she whimpered.

"I'm not Tamilla, darling." he said pulling up her shirt.

She grabbed his hands. "No," she whimpered. "Please no, it hurts."

He pushed her hands away and pulled her shirt off. "The pain will be over soon." he ripped the shirt and tied her hands behind her back. "I promise."

"You always say that." she told him. "But it still hurts. Please don't."

He pulled the curtains closed and carried her to her bed. "Shh." he whispered laying her down. "I'll be gentle."

She tried to break away but he hands were tied tightly. She didn't move and remained silent this time. He had her trapped. Besides... he'd be gone in the morning. _Just a dream_. She told herself._ A bad dream._ "Bad dream." she whimpered before his lips covered hers.


	4. Imagine

Disclaimer: I don't Own angelic layer or shiver.

A/N: Warning, Rape in this chapter

Hatoko smiled brightly and picked up the powder blue photo album with silver angel wings on the cover. "She'll love it." Ojiro told her and sat on the bench next to her

She smiled proudly. "I think so too." she said. "Have you found your gift yet?"

"I think so, but I need your help."

"Okay." she said and let him lead her off of the bench and into the jewelry store.

He pointed in one of the cases to a heart shaped locket. With angel wings on it. The locket was made of white gold and the front was bare, leaving room for an inscription.

"Get it." Hatoko said almost instantly upon seeing the locket.

He looked at her. That didn't take long. "Are you sure."

She nodded rapidly and repeated herself. "Get it."

He nodded and did as she said. She heard him tell the sales woman what he wanted as an inscription and Hatoko turned red.

"That's sweet." she said placing a hand against her red cheek.

------------------

Misaki woke up in more pain than she usually felt. She sat up and her stomach turned sour. Memories of last night replayed in her mind as tears started to fall from her eyes.

(Starts here)

Flashback:

"Oww!" she cried as he just kept thrusting into her. "Stop! Please! It hurts!"

He didn't listen, he never did. He just held on tightly to her hips and kept moving.

She closed her eyes tightly, like she always did when it hurt this much and tried to imagine something else, but due to the small amount of pleasure she was receiving, her mind would only allow her to imagine one face.

_Ojiro_. She thought trying not to cry, he would be disgusted if he knew. He would turn her away... why was she thinking of him now? She felt like yelling. But she knew if she opened her mouth she would yell out Ojiro's name and she didn't want to do that again.

She was getting that tightening feeling in her stomach again. She tensed up. Her toes curled, her hands clenched and she bit down on her lip hard to keep from yelling. No one outside the room would hear her, the rooms were designed so no one could hear inside anyone else's room.

That's not why she didn't want to scream. She knew if she screamed Ojiro's name, the man above her would be angry, he would stay twice as long to _punish_ her. He wanted her to scream out _his_ name. Not Ojiro's.

But she couldn't help it. Every time she reached her peak, she would see Ojiro's face, she would imagine him above her. Not hurting her, but touching her lovingly.

He could tell she was close, he always could tell. He whispered softly in her ear. "Scream for me." noticing she had bitten her lip so hard it was bleeding.

She shook her head rapidly, he slapped her across the face. "I don't Like hurting you." he said and pounded into her roughly, making her whimper. "But you should always do as I say."

Tears fell from her eyes like raindrops falling from the sky. But she didn't release her lip. He rose his hand again and she quickly released her lip and screamed. "Ojiro!"

She passed out.

(Ends here)

Flashback ends:

The next morning she woke up he was gone as usual. Misaki wrapped her arms around her stomach, leaned over, and this time, she really did throw up.

A/N: what did you think? Let me know. R&R Please.


	5. A visit

Disclaimer: I don't Own angelic layer or shiver

Sinclair Meyers sat at her vanity mirror getting ready for the school day when she heard a knock at her dorm room door. She got up and answered it. "Hey Misaki." she said confused as to why the girl would even visit her. They never really talked much.

"Hey Sinclair...can I talk to you?" Misaki said softly.

"Sure." Sinclair said and let her walk into her room.

"I... I need to borrow something from you."

"Okay. What would that be?"

"A pregnancy test."

----------------------------------

Ojiro signed in at the front desk. "Here to see a student?" the secretary asked as a student walked up behind him. "Yes." He said. "I'm here to see Misaki Suzuhara."

"You're here to see Misaki?" the girl behind him said. He turned around and the girl smiled. "My name's Erin. Misaki's room is right next to mine."

"Hello," Ojiro said. "I'm-."

"I know, you're Ojiro Mihara. Misaki told me about you." Erin said and lead him away from the desk.

-----------------------------------

"What did it say?" Sinclair asked looking at Misaki.

She looked up at her. Her expression was unreadable. "It...it said."

"Said what?"

-----------------------------------

Erin knocked on Misaki's door but got no answer. "Misaki?" she called. "Are you in there?"

When she got no response, she pulled a hairpin out of her red tresses and unlocked the door with it.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind them.

They both jumped thinking it might be Misaki, they turned around and saw Tamilla.

"Misaki won't be too happy about you breaking into her room."

"She's not here Tam." Erin said.

"That's because she's on her way here." Tamilla said walking away. And as if on cue, Misaki came down the hall, looking dazed. When she got almost there she saw Ojiro and Erin at her door.

A/N: I have nothing to say but R&R please


	6. The truth is out

Disclaimer: I don't Own angelic layer or shiver

"Ojiro?" Misaki whispered. "Why are you here?"

Erin smiled and walked away. "Hello Misaki." Ojiro said smiling and looking at Misaki. Her face was bright red and she looked nervous. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?!" her jumped up and waved her hands around. "Sure I'm okay, never been better." she giggled nervously. He knew she was lying through her teeth but he wouldn't push her for now. "Why are you here?" she asked softly.

"To see you," he answered. "I wanted to see you before your birthday."

--------------------------

Ojiro looked across the table at Misaki who hadn't touched her ice cream. She just played with new locket around her neck. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, worried.

Misaki didn't want to lie to him, but what would happen if she told him what was happening to her. Unable to speak, she just shrugged.

"Misaki," Ojiro said softly. "if something's wrong you know you can tell me, right?" he reached over to touch her hand, but she whimpered and pulled away from his touch and started shaking.

He had never seen her act so scared or shy away from anyone's touch. There's only one thing that could cause this behavior, and the though of it sickened him. "Misaki..." he whispered. "Has someone been touching you?"

She looked up at him and started to cry. "I wanna go back to my dorm, right now!"

----------------------------

The ride back was quiet and awkward. "Misaki," Ojiro said trying to coax an answer out of her. "You have to tell me who it is. If not, I cant help you."Misaki didn't move and stayed silent. "Okay," Ojiro said purposely going in the wrong direction. "Have it your way."

Misaki stiffened up, she knew Ojiro would never hurt her, but she was scared at the moment. Where was he taking her? "Ojiro...turn the car around." he didn't listen and kept driving. "Where are you taking me?!" still no response. She started to punch him. "Stop the damn car!!"

Ojiro ignored her and pushed her back down in her seat. "Sit down and shut up!"

------------------------------

Tamilla sat on her bed and looked at Erin. "He seemed nice."

"Yeah." Erin said. "Too nice."

"He's Misaki's boyfriend, Erin." Tamilla reminded her. "And it is close to her birthday, if they want to get friendly, that's their business."

Erin pouted. "No it's not."

Tamilla put a hand on her shoulder. "She's a big girl, we've gotta let her grow up."

"Not this year." Erin whined. "I love her too much!"

"I love her too," Tamilla said with a tiny smile. "Have you ever heard that old saying, 'when you love someone, you've got to let them go.'?"

"No," Erin lied. "I have not."

Tamilla signaled her friend closer and let her lay her head in her lap. "You can be such a baby Erin, know that?"

"I've been told that." Erin said looking up at Tamilla.

Tamilla giggled. "I know it only seems like yesterday when she was having trouble being away from home and needed us to sleep in her room, but we do need to let her grow up."

"She's too young to grow up, Tam.!" Erin whined loudly.

"Please Erin?" Tamilla said looking at her with a sad face. "For me?"

"What's in it for me?" Erin asked, crossing her arms.

"I'll think of something."

----------------------------

Misaki screamed loudly.

"Tell me now!" Ojiro ordered.

"I can't!" Misaki cried.

"We'll see about that." Ojiro said making the car swerve again.

Misaki screamed louder and held on tighter to her seat. "Are you crazy?!" she asked as he drove into a long alley.

"I don't think you want to know that." Ojiro replied and began to speed up.

"You're gonna kill us!"

"I know that."

"Stop the car!"

"Only one way to make me stop."

Misaki gripped her seat tighter. "Fuck you!"

Ojiro ignored her comment and suddenly swerved. Making Misaki hit her head against the window. He looked at her, wanting to stop the car and see if she was hurt, but he knew if he gave her a break now, she'd never tell him anything.

Misaki grimaced as her head hit the window. "Stop the car!"

"Can't hear you." he told her.

"Please."

"Still can't hear you."

"Okay!" she cried. "You win!"

Ojiro stopped the car and looked at Misaki, who was pale as a ghost except for her flushed face. "Start talking."

A few minutes later:

Ojiro stormed out of the car and hit a brick wall. "Bastard!"

Misaki followed him and placed a shaking hand on his shoulder. "Please calm down Ojiro."

"Calm down?!" He asked and grabbed her by the shoulders. "This guy has been using you for his own sick pleasures since you come to this school and you ask me to calm down?"

Misaki started shaking and her eyes filled with tears. Ojiro let go of her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "You're staying with me at the hotel tonight, we'll go back and get you a few things."

Misaki was too tired and scared to argue so she just nodded her head slowly and said she'd do whatever he said.

-------------------

Back at the school:

Misaki slowly crept back into the school building with Ojiro following her, he wouldn't let her go back inside alone.

"Shh," she whispered. "If we go down this hallway, we can get to my dorm room quickly."

He nodded and followed her closely.

"Misaki?" Sinclair said tightening her robe. "What are you doing?"

"Sneaking out." she answered.

"You can't be serous!" Sinclair whispered.

"It's only for her birthday." Ojiro told Sinclair. "I'll have her back in the morning." which was a lie, she wouldn't be back so soon.

"If you say so," Sinclair said with her hands on her hips. "But dammit, use a condom." she then walked back to her room, leaving Misaki and Ojiro there. Stunned she would say something like that.

----------------------

At the hotel:

"You take the bed." Ojiro told Misaki. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I can't do that," she argued. "This is your room."

"I'll be fine. You take the bed."

Misaki looked at the king sized bed. She knew she could trust Ojiro, but she was still scared about what could happen. She sat on the bed and looked down at her hands "What if I sleep at the foot of the bed?" she asked. "I'm small enough to sleep there."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You wont be uncomfortable?"

"Not at all." Misaki answered. "I know you won't hurt me."

------------------------

Later that night:

Misaki rolled around in her sleep, the start of a nightmare keeping her from being comfy. She moved so much, she fell. As she hit the floor, she and Ojiro awoke at the same time. She was still shaken and didn't move so Ojiro picked her up and laid her in the bed next to him.

"You'll be fine." he assured her. She rolled over and looked at him.

"I know I will." she whispered and cuddled up to him. "I know I'll sleep better like this."

"So will I." Ojiro said wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.

I can trust him. Misaki thought and kissed his lips softly. I'm safe with him, he won't hurt me. Smiling and content, Misaki fell asleep peacefully for the first time in months.

A/N: Yay! It's done! R&R please. I know what I wanna do with the ending. It'll be sad but good.


	7. busted

Disclaimer: I don't own angelic layer or shiver

Misaki wasn't there! He thought. He went in there and her room was empty! How dare she leave without telling him?! She was always supposed to be there so he could see her whenever he wanted.

He heard that sluttish girl, Sinclair, telling Misaki's friends that she was at a hotel with her boyfriend. No matter, he'd have her back here by tonight,, and she'd learn that he was the only one that could touch her.

------------------------

Elsewhere:

Misaki and Ojiro went out to breakfast the next morning and she had calmed down a lot. Ojiro watched her carefully and noticed that she had eaten a little more than she usually did, but he didn't pay it much attention, she must have been hungry. She didn't eat yesterday and she probably wasn't eating at school. So he'd let her eat all she wanted.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked when she was done eating.

"Better." She told him. "Thank you Ojiro."

----------------------

With Shuko:

Shuko packed up her things. She felt guilty about missing yesterday's plane, but she wanted everyone to be there for Misaki's birthday. At least they'd be there on time for her birthday dinner.

"Shuko!" her sister called out. "Phone!"

Shuko picked up the phone and sat on her bed. "Hello?" she said and didn't notice Shoko walk into the room. "What?!" Shoko wondered what was wrong. "Why not? Where could she be?!" she knew it was about Misaki. What had her niece done now? "Well, I'm coming up there today; I'll see what I can do…thank you."

"What's wrong?" Shoko asked.

"It's Misaki." Shuko answered. "She's skipped school and there's been rumors going around that she's at a hotel with a guy.

Shoko didn't believe it. Misaki was simply to shy and jumpy to go anywhere with anyone. "Maybe we should check things out."

"Believe me." Shuko said standing up and grabbing her purse. "We will."

------------------------------

At the school:

Misaki was grabbing a few more things. She was going to stay with Ojiro longer. Her grades were really high. It wouldn't hurt her to miss a little school.

She left her dorm quietly and bumped into Sinclair. "Hey…" she said then spotted Misaki's bag. "Still shaking up?"

"Yeah…" Misaki told her. "I can't come back yet."

"Why not? You hate this school that much?"

"No…I used to love it here….it's just…"

Sinclair held Misaki tightly "Does it have something to do with that pregnancy test you took?" she asked and felt Misaki stiffen. "I thought so… go," she said gently shoving her down the empty hallway. "I won't tell anyone I saw you."

Misaki ran. She ran down the hall and to Ojiro's car. She wouldn't be stopped. She wouldn't stay at this horrible place.

-------------------------

In the principal's office:

Tamila and Erin didn't speak, didn't say one word about Misaki's whereabouts. Only that they didn't even notice her missing. "That's fine." The principal said. "Her mother will be coming in soon, let's see if you can say the same to her.

Tamila and Erin looked at each other and mouthed the same thing "Damn it to hell!"

How could they lie to Misaki's mother? This was going to be hell.


	8. What a mess

Disclaimer: I don't own angelic layer or shiver

Misaki smiled and leaned back in the passengers' seat of the car next to Ojiro. "Do you feel alright?" he asked when he saw her.

Misaki opened her locket, which now held a picture they had taken earlier that morning of the two of them on the beach. "I feel fine." She said smiling, absent mindedly sliding her hand down to her stomach and closing her eyes and sighed, relieved.

He smiled and watched her relax for the first time since he'd seen her. He would have to take care of her for now and make sure she wasn't hurt again.

-----------------------------

At the school:

Tamilla and Erin were called back into the principals' office from their P.E. class.

"You girls have fun?" the principal asked. Tamilla moves a bit closer to Erin who had been her protector since the day they met.

"Yeah," Erin answered, rubbing Tamilla's messy hair. "We were playing field hockey, before we were so rudely interrupted." She snapped.

"Well," the Principal said watching them. "I though you two would like to know that Misaki's mother and aunt are here. Please wait here while I get them."

One he was out of the door, Erin growled. "What an ass!"

"Just to you Erin, Mr. Cane has been sort of nice to me."

"That's because your family is giving this school money."

"True, that's very true."

They stopped talking when the door open and a silver haired woman walked in after Mr. Cane. Their eyes widened when they saw the brown haired woman who walked in with her who looked worried half to death.

"Erin…" Tamilla breathed. "She looks just like…"

"I know…." Erin whispered. "Just like Misaki."

---------------------------

Elsewhere:

Misaki sat in the driver's seat of the car, Ojiro was letting her drive for the first time. "Rut it in drive." He told her, she followed instructions carefully and drove around an empty parking lot they found until he saw her squirming.

"I'm sorry." She said blushing a deep red and stopping the car. "I need to use the restroom."

He noticed she was going a lot and throwing up all day. Maybe she was….no…she was too young for that and her body couldn't have been strong enough to hold a baby, not with all the stress she's been it? Could she be pregnant with that bastard's baby?

----------------------

Back at the school:

"Please…" Shuko pleaded with her daughters friends. "If you know where she is…Tell me…I have to know my daughter is alive." 

Tamilla squirmed in her seat, but Erin stayed still. "Do I look like a snitch to you?" she asked with her arms crossed. "Find her yourself." She knew deep down that something was wrong with Misaki and there was a reason she wasn't coming back to school, she wouldn't rat her out.

Tamilla couldn't keep her mouth closed. She had bitten down on her lips so hard she thought they would start bleeding. Something was wrong…where was Misaki? Why hadn't she come back to the school? "We don't know where she is."

"Of course you do." Mr. Cane said. "You two are her best friends, and never leave her side, until now. So where is she?"

Tamilla couldn't hold it in any longer and Erin held her face in her hands as the tiny young lady sand like a canary. "Misaki's been gone with a boy, he said his name's Ojiro and Sinclair said he's her boyfriend and that Misaki's having his baby."

Shuko looked like she was going to pass out. Shoko's eyes were bugging out of her head. Erin's jaw had dropped dangerously low and Mr. Cane looked absolutely disgusted.

"My daughter's pregnant?!" Shuko cried out. "I send her here and she gets pregnant?!"

"Nice job Tam." Erin told her. "You have single handedly caused all hell to break loose."

A/N: It's no Lie. Misaki's pregnant. What will happen? I'm not going to tell you and you have to wait two months for the next Chapter (Ain't I a stinker? Lol, I'm just kidding. I'll update as soon as I can.)


	9. Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own angelic layer or shiver

Misaki slept curled in Ojiros arms, she was dreaming. When she was with him, her dreams didn't frighten her. She no longer dreamt of being violated in her dorm. She dreamt of being content, and happy.

Ojiro knew she was pregnant; the news was hard for him to hear. After the urge to massacre the man who dared to touch her, he told her he'd take care of her and be the father to her baby. He was taking her back to Japan. She would never return to that boarding school where she was in so much danger.

Misaki yawned and woke up, "Sleep well princess?" he asked and she smiled, tiredly.

"Yeah," she said moving closer to him. "But let me stay this way a little longer…please?"

He cradled her gently and let her stay there as long as she wanted. There was no way he could deny her what she wanted. Just as she was about to drift off again, there was a loud knock at the door of the hotel room. He got up but she held tight to his hand. "Wait here." He told her and walked to the door, but she knew there was something wrong.

--------------------------

Back at the school:

"The cops?!" Sinclair yelled when she heard what Erin told her. "Her mother called the cops?!"

"No," Tamilla told her "It was Mr. Cane."

"Oh my god!" Sinclair said and flopped down in the bed. "We're screwed!"

"You're tellin' me." Erin said and flopped down beside her. "Tam, fix this. You're the one that opened your mouth."

"You're the snitch?!" Sinclair said and shot up. "You ratted her out?!"

"I didn't mean to!" Tamilla whined. "But I'll fix this, I promise."

"You're damn right you will." Sinclair said with her arms crossed. "Or else…" she said moving closer, causing Tamilla to back into a wall "you gon' come up missing."

---------------------------

Back at the hotel:

"Are you Ojiro Mihara?" and officer asked.

"Yes." Ojiro answered. "Can I help you?"

"Is there a Misaki Suzuhara here with you?" the officer said.

"Yes, but she's resting." Ojiro said. The officer looked at his partner and the pushed the door open.

Misaki hear the noise and got up. She saw the cops and the asked her to come with them "No," she said and ran to Ojiro, she knew why they were here. They were here to take her to school. "No, I wanna stay here."

Ojiro held her and she began to cry. He knew she was scared, and he was too. He didn't know if he could protect her now.

The two officers prepared for the kicking and screaming, and sure enough they got it when they forcibly pulled the young couple apart, but what they didn't expect was biting and scratching from Misaki.

They would have done more to keep her still, but they were told not to hurt her, she was pregnant. She looked so young. Damn, the world today was crazy, a child this young getting pregnant.

------------------------

Back at the school:

The officers led Misaki through the school; students peeked out of their dorms and classrooms to see what was going on and began to whisper amongst them selves.

Misaki was led to the office and started to tense up, her breath began to quicken and she started to back away. The door opened and Mr. Cane looked at her, he smiled because she was okay but she knew he was so mad at her for leaving the school.

He told the officers to leave and led her in the office by her arm; she whimpered and tried to pull away.

"Misaki!" she heard her mother say and she felt arms wraps around her, "My baby…you're alright."

Misaki sniffled and cried for everything that had happened to her. "Mom," she whispered. "Cops took me away from Ojiro…why?"

"We called them." Mr. Cane said and looked at Misaki and Shuko.

"What?!" she said and looked at the three of them. "Why?!"

"Misaki…" Shuko said and held her daughters hands. "Did he hurt you?"

"No!" Misaki yelled snatching her hands away. "Never! He loves me mom, he never touched me."

"Then how did you get pregnant?" Shoko asked looking at her niece.

Misaki looked horrified, how did they know? What were they going to do to her? What were they going to do to Ojiro? What was going to happen to her baby? Without Ojiro next to her, she felt scared and alone, she felt so small.

"Misaki…" Shuko said trying to move closer. "Please…" she touched her daughters face.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, pushing her mothers hand away and backhanding her. "You three have ruined my life! Why did you come here?! Why don't you just go away! I wish you all were dead!"

To say Shuko was shocked was an understatement. "You don't mean that…" she whispered. "I know you don't."

"Yes I do!" Misaki yelled. "I hate you! I hate all of you! Just leave me alone!" she ran out of the room, crying and made a mad dash to her dorm, locking the door. She threw herself on the bed and sobbed because she was alone, because she turned her family and friends away, because she didn't know what was going to happen. And mostly because she knew that _he_ knew and that he would be coming to see hew now that she was back.

There was no escape.

A/N: and there you have it. R&R please.


	10. Broken glass The price of freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own angelic layer or shiver

Hatoko squirmed impatiently in her seat. The cab was moving to slow for her. She wanted to see Misaki now. "Calm down honey." Her mother said. "We'll be there soon enough." 

Hatoko knew they'd be there, but she wanted to be the first to give Misaki her gift. She clutched the box, trying to keep it in perfect shape and wanted to be there first.

-------------------------------------

At the school:

Misaki tried to sleep but her eyes stayed open. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Ojiros number. She really just needed to hear his voice.

----------------------------------

With Ojiro:

Ojiro was driving towards the school, he didn't care if her mother was there or if he got arrested, he had to get to her before _he _did. He promised to protect her, to take care of her and her baby. He wouldn't break that promise.

He heard his phone ring and answered it. It was Misaki and she was crying. "Where are you?" he asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." she said, her voice shaking. "But he will…he knows I'm alone…Ojiro I'm so scared."

"It's okay." He said "I'm on my way, lock your door."

"Please hurry!" she pleaded. "I can't…" the phone went off.

"Misaki!" he said and looked at the phone; he called again even though he knew she wouldn't answer. He threw the phone into the passenger seat and sped up, Misaki needed him.

----------------------------------

Misaki felt the phone being yanked from her hand and she tensed up. "No…" she whimpered

"Shut up!" the man yelled making her jump. "Turn around." She turned around slowly and he gripped her shoulders tightly. "Whose baby is it?" he asked then looked at her stomach which was just a tiny bit bigger.

"You know it's yours!" she yelled at tears streamed down her face. "Who else can get into my room, but you!"

His grip tightened and she winced. "Did you sleep with him?" he asked. Her eyes widened.

"How can you ask!" she screamed. "Because of you…I can't let anyone touch me!"

"How can you say that Misa-Chan?"

"Don't call me that!"

"I love you!"

"I…I love Ojiro! He's going to father my baby and you will never see it!"

She felt a slap and staggered backwards. He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall and she started to struggle, kicking him hard, where is hurts.

---------------------------------

With Hatoko:

The cab pulled up to the school and Hatoko opened the door before it stopped and grabbed her present. "Hatoko!" Kotaro yelled, "Wait!" But Hatoko didn't wait, she ran up the stairs of the school and through the halls looking for Misaki's room.

Hatoko knew the room number because Misaki had written to her and told about it, elaborately describing the room. She found the 300's hallway and began to look, she was at the low 300's, and Misaki was in the high 300's.

----------------------------------

With Ojiro:

Ojiro drove to the school and saw a cab; Kotaro was there…where was Hatoko? Wherever one of the Kobayashi children was, the other was never far. 

"Kotaro," Ojiro said getting out of his car, "Where's Hatoko?"

"She ran inside before I could stop her."

Up above them, there was the sound of breaking glass and a little girl screamed. Glass fell towards the ground…with something else.

--------------------------------------

With Misaki:

Misaki struggled more against her attacker and began fighting, and scratching. But he was stronger than her.

"Let me go!" she yelled. He slapped her. She cried, she was so tired of him touching her…principals weren't supposed to do that to their students. "Let me go Mr. Cane!" she yelled, he slapped her again, demanding she call him by his first name.

She heard the door slam open and they both looked towards the door

---------------------------------------

With Hatoko:

Hatoko found Misaki's room and slammed the door open. "Happy Birthday, Misaki!" Hatoko yelled happily, her eyes widened at what she saw. Some man had his hands all over Misaki.

He quickly pulled away and glared at her. "What are you doing in here!" he yelled.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered. "I-I t-thought." She looked at Misaki who tried to hastily fix her clothes, she looked so scared.

"This is a private room!" he scolded, making her shrink away. "Knock before you open the door! Leave!"

Hatoko couldn't move. She was so shocked. She had only a brief understanding of what was happening to Misaki, but it was enough to shock her.

The man who was in the room walked towards her and she looked up at him, scared. Misaki lunged at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, putting him in a choke hold.

"Run Hatoko!" she yelled. The man struggled to get Misaki off and Hatoko ran to them and started hitting him.

"Put her down!" Hatoko yelled, hitting and scratching, but the man swung at her, sending her into the dresses and threw Misaki off of him, sending her to the window.

-------------------------------------

Misaki felt the glass break behind her, she didn't know weather to move or just stay there, she looked at Hatoko and knew that she, her mother, Ojiro…everyone would be in danger if she stayed alive.

The glass cracked.

Ojiro loved her. Truly loved her and she knew he would help her, but deep down, she didn't want to burden him with a baby that wasn't his.

The glass exploded.

She felt shards cut into her arms and winced, but relaxed, knowing she would feel no more pain after this, Mr. Cane would never touch her again.

She fell backwards.

Hatoko screamed for her, but no one could reach her now. She was falling but felt as if she was flying, and she was. She was flying to freedom, to safety. She and her baby would be safe in heaven.

She hit the ground.

She felt the pain as she struck her head on the stairs, heard Hatoko's loud crying, saw Kotaro and Ojiro running towards her. She kept her eyes up, towards the sky.

She felt warm hands.

Hands she was never afraid of, hands that had protected her and given her the love she needed. She glanced at Ojiro as he called her name but it was too late for her.

She was free.

She saw darkness, then bright lights. She was safe, free. She was dying. Her freedom came at the price of her life, but she was free. He could never hurt her; her baby would never suffer knowing the truth.

She died, smiling.

A/N: I told you the ending would be sad. R&R please…and don't cry. Hands out tissues


	11. watching and smiling

Disclaimer: I don't own angelic layer or shiver

Disclaimer: I don't own angelic layer or shiver

Misaki was rushed to the hospital, but it was too late to save her and far too late to save the baby.

Shuko made sure the press knew, and having a news reporter for a sister helped a great deal. Even after Mr. Cane was arrested, there was a very high withdrawal of female students.

Tamilla's family stopped donating money as did many other wealthy families. Virtue boarding school had to be closed down; it lost too many students and too much money.

Tamilla went home but she kept in contact with Erin, Sinclair, and even Hatoko. Her father was more than happy to have his little girl back and she was just happy attending public school.

Erin went back to Tennessee. Her brothers wrestled her down as soon as she walked through the door. She was back to wrestling and fighting with them. Even Erin, always the tomboy, kept Misaki in her memory.

Sinclair kept more to her self now. She was happy at her home with her mother and her cat. She stayed out of trouble and now no longer gave her mother a reason to keep pregnancy tests in the house.

Hatoko was traumatized after seeing Misaki fall from the window. She remained as stable as she could but was undergoing therapy. She would never recover she took Hikaru out of her friends room and took her home with her, she'd keep her safe.

Ojiro took the longest to recover from shock; Misaki died right in front of him. She lived the last 6 moths of her life in fear… and her last moments were those of liberation. She, strangely, was happy when she died.

Everyone would miss Misaki, she brightened up their lives. Made them smile, but now they new she was no longer suffering.

Her would be 16th birthday party was held as a memorial, her family, friends and even friends from the boarding school made it.

During the party, Ojiro stood outside of the house Misaki used to live in, staring at the swing that hung from the tree branch.

"You ok?" Hatoko asked, walking out of the house. She was now nine years old but still mature and a bit smart-mouthed.

"Yeah…I just miss her." Ojiro said, still staring at the swing, remembering Misaki swinging high and jumping the far distance.

Hatoko sighed and stared at the swing as well, remembering Misaki setting her on the swing and pushing her gently. "So do I…we all do." She whispered. "And you miss her the most. A blind person could tell you loved her."

"Yes. More that you will ever know."

Hatoko looked at the swing again and tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "I think I know…." She whispered. She would never admit it, but she too was in love with Misaki even as a child, but settled for being her dearest friend. "Think you'll ever love again?" she asked, knowing that she herself never would.

Ojiro frowned and wrapped his arm around Hatoko's shoulder. "No." he said leading her back towards the house. "Let's go inside."

They walked together, with their backs towards the tree, trying not to cry, not to look back. If they had looked back, they would have seen the thin shape of a 16 year old young woman, pushing a four year old child little girl on the swing and smiling at them.

She would watch over them forever.

A/N: That's the end. No sequel, don't ask. But do Review please.


	12. Sequel? Maybe

Disclaimer: hey, it's in every chapter, pretend it's here too

Disclaimer: hey, it's in every chapter, pretend it's here too.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay, I got a few requests for a sequel, and part of me wants to writ one, part of me wants to make you wonder.

What's an author to do?

If you all really want me to, I'll make a small sequel. Keep on reading and reviewing.

XOXOXOXO

-Q.A.


End file.
